


Butterbeer Kisses

by daisyrachel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable, Butterbeer, Confident Sirius, Emotionally Awkward Remus, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Three Broomsticks, laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyrachel/pseuds/daisyrachel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus moved so quickly that Sirius couldn’t see what happened, but judging by the smell of butterbeer in the air, Remus’ empty glass, and a wet, sticky feeling on his face, it wouldn’t be too hard. “Did you just throw your drink at me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterbeer Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this was based on a lovely tumblr post i found, but i don't know it's source as i discovered it on instagram (either on @instadrarry or @harrypottertextpost but i'm not sure). anyway, enjoy!

As Sirius headed to The Three Broomsticks that afternoon, he was aware he was about to make a _very_ risky move. He was going to meet Remus, except without Peter and James this time. He could potentially destroy five and a half years of wonderful friendship, or he could quite possibly create a lifetime of happiness for himself. Hopefully it was the latter.

 

He stumbled into the pub, about to warn Madame Rosmerta of what was about to happen, when he realized Remus was already there. He turns around for a second, pretending not to have spotted Remus, and takes a deep breath. He puts on his mot believable “I’m-Sirius-Black-and-I’m- _not_ -about-to-do-something-stupid” face, and turns around with a smile.

 

He finds Remus again in the crowd, his head stuck in a book and his coat thrown across the chair opposite of him. Sirius walks over to the table and sits down. He took in the sight of Remus, hair sweeping just below his forehead, eyes downcast towards his book. Remus was beautiful, and Sirius was never going to be able to get enough.

 

Sirius signaled for Madame Rosmerta to get them two butterbeers, and let out a sigh in hopes that his darling Moony would hear him and look up. No such luck, as Remus continued reading without so much as a glance. Sirius cleared his throat a little, to let his presence be known. Remus immediately perked up, breaking into a large grin when he saw who was sitting in front of him. “Sirius!” he exclaimed, “You’re finally here!”

 

Sirius neglected to tell him the fact that he had been sitting there for a few minutes now, so as not to stop his adorable smiling. He let Remus begin talking, taking another moment to sit back and just appreciate him. Even though he was only talking about what he had done in Hogsmeade so far that day, he was excited and Sirius was living for it. When Remus got excited, his whole face lit up, his eyes gleamed, and it was the best thing the Sirius had ever seen.

 

Which is why he couldn’t live another moment without it. He interrupted Remus, saying “Moony, there’s something I need to tell you.”

 

Remus was unfazed at the interjection, and continued smiling as he said, “Well, out with it then. What?”

 

Sirius gave a nervous laugh, and began to speak. “Well you and I have been friends for a really long time, right? And that’s been great it really has. But we’ve gotten closer over the last few years, especially the last few months. And,” he gave a nod to Madame Rosmerta as she gave them their drinks, “I think it’s about time that the growth in our relationship has been addressed.”

 

Remus tilted his head in the most adorably confused way. “Padfoot, I’m not quite sure I understand where this is going.”

As Remus leaned back, Sirius knew that he had to tell him this instant. Remus took a slow sip of his butterbeer, causing Sirius to stutter for a moment. He eventually managed the squeak out the words “I love you.”

 

Remus choked on his drink, shocked as he thought he had misheard. “I’m sorry, what?” he said, a concerned look on his face.

 

Sirius sighed. He had already said it. There was no going back now. “Well, um, I’m kind of in love with you. I love you.” He stared at Remus, waiting for a response.

 

Remus moved so quickly that Sirius couldn’t see what happened, but judging by the smell of butterbeer in the air, Remus’ empty glass, and a wet, sticky feeling on his face, it wouldn’t be too hard. “Did you just throw your drink at me?”

 

Remus looked stressed, and stuttered for a few moments before blurting out “I panicked, okay?” Sirius began to feel upset, thinking that maybe his confession hadn’t been as desired as he had hoped it would be. Apparently, his emotions were clearly showing on his face, because Remus immediately said, “No, Padfoot, I didn’t mean it like that. You just kind of sprung it on me, ok? I don’t react well under pressure!”

 

Sirius felt himself begin to smile all of a sudden, larger than he had ever smiled before. He began snickering behind his hand, and eventually full out laughing. Remus looked affronted, as if this was not the reaction he expecting. “What are you doing? Sirius, why are you laughing at me?” He just looked so confused, and _so_ adorable, that Sirius just had to stand up, walk over to the other side of the table, pull Moony out of his seat, and kiss the living daylights out of him.

 

The kiss tasted like butterbeer, and it was perfect.


End file.
